ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Psyphon
Psyphon (possibly a play on "siphon", meaning to drain or leech, and due to his aid in draining the heroes of the conquered worlds) is an alien with a large horn coming out of his head who serves as Vilgax's servant and right hand man. He has a very close resemblance to a To'ukstar. He is extremely loyal to Vilgax and follows his will completely. He has a skeletal appearance and helps Vilgax to drain all the powers of the heroes of the 10 worlds he had conquered (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed one of these worlds was his home world). Still nothing much is known about Psyphon except for the fact that he appears devoted to Vilgax and he also shows sign of arrogance towards the people of Earth. He appears in Vengeance of Vilgax, ''assisting Vilgax. He also made an appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force; Vilgax Attacks as a mini boss and is met by Ben on the rooftops in Bellwood. He then brings the Mr. Smoothie sign to life with alien technology. At the end of the game, he was sent into the Null Void with his master by Ben as Alien X. Psyphon also appeared briefly at the beginning of ''Primus, and made a non-speaking cameo at the end of The Secret of Chromastone, handing a tissue to Vilgax, having caught Ben's cold. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he was tending to Vilgax's empire during the events of the T''h''e Final Battle. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but with his Omniverse''outfit. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his ''Omniverse''appearance but with his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien head and facial features. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but is slightly more muscular. He has his Omniverse ''bottom robe, but he retains the equipment on his chest. Powers and Abilities Psyphon possesses no actual powers, but has advanced technology far beyond Earth standards. During the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 when the police shoot him, he stops the attack by pressing a button on his wrist and a force field appears. He then throws a grenade at the police and it exploded, destroying everything within its large blast radius. In the ''Vilgax Attacks game, his abilities range from orbital lasers to force fields to energy attacks and grenades. He was also able to bring a Mr. Smoothie drawing to life (like Charmcaster) with a laser and make it into the big boss in the level. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He appears in Highbreed Invaded: Part 1, where he follows Vilgax, or else he will kill him. BTHOAA He has appeared as Jadan's lackey and a slave. Ben 10: The Omniwars Psyphon first appears in Let War Commence, Pt 1 as his former master,Vilgax, re-introduces Ben's greatest enemies. He then appears in We The Conquerors alongside Vilgax and Ben to escape an Anur Transyl prison. After they do so, Psyphon escapes without Vilgax, not wanting to join Ben's new alliance. Chris 10: Total Revolution He appears at the end of Enter the 10 Part 1 as Vulkanus's boss and his backup. In Enter the 10 Part 2 Chris and Ethan get him down for a bit before he drains Spike who turns out to be pure engrey and not a pet. He later leaves to go back to Vilgax's Ship. In The Hunt for Psyphon Chris gets to Vilgax's ship and teleports Ethan in there. They end up getting the ship to explode almost killing Psyphon and Vilgax. Ben 10: Omni-Force He will appear in the show sometime. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 1 *Enter the 10 Part 2 *The Hunt for Psyphon Omni-World *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Knights of the Sword *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Sem 2.10 *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Fred 40: The New Life *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 *Divide and Conquer (Death) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Wrath of Vilgax (first reappearance) *To The Past *Behind the Mask *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *He's My Enemy! (first reappearance) Terry 12 *The Boy in the Moon (first appearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 1 (first re-appearance) *We The Conquerors *Date Fights John Smith 10 *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Retribution *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (alternate dimension) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (alternate dimension) Phantom Watch *The Fourth Round (first re-appearance) *Love and Hatred (lost) Spacewalker *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Vilgax's Power John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Psyphon appears as the Executive Prison Warden of the Null Void Prison ruled by Shinra. *The Goblins *Break Out *Escape From Null Void (death) Category:Characters in Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vilgax Arc Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Rex 14 Category:Rory 15 Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Category:Ken 10: Alien Revolution Category:John Smith 10 Category:New Chess Pieces Category:JSXFF Category:Dactyl 10 (Rebooted) Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Villains Category:Canon Aliens Category:Armored Villains Category:Minor Villains